daily life in konoha school
by kanginbrother
Summary: chap 5 update kehidupan naruto saat pertama sekolah, bagaimana kisahnya ? let's read ! Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Daily life in konoha  
cast : Naruto and friends**

"kalau ada typo's or yang lain-lain, saya hanya bisa berkata I'M SORY"

-gak banyak omong, langsung saja, Hajar- 

****  
Hari ini waktu pembagian kelas disekolah "KONOHAGAKURE HIGH HEELS *maksudnya SCHOOL" Atau yang lebih dikenal "KHS", Sekolah ini sangat popular dikonaha, karena apa ? Karena hanya KHS satu-satunya sekolah disini.

"Cepat bangun" seru seorang wanita separuh baya membangunkan bocah kyubi berkepala seperti duren.  
"Sudah sana, pergi" Naruto malah mengigau.  
"Masih untung kubangunkan, sekarang hari pertama kamu masuk sekolah lagi Naruto" timpa wanita tersebut.  
"Oh terima kasih" balas Naruto.  
"Cepat, nanti telat" seru wanita itu.  
"Emang jam berapa sekarang nek" tanya Naruto.  
"jam 7 kurang 15 menit" jawab wanita itu dengan melihat hp BB-nya.  
"Oh baru jam segitu" balas Naruto bengong.

5 detik  
4 detik  
3 detik  
2 detik  
1 detik

"WAHH AKU TELAT" teriak Naruto membahana.  
'bushshhh' Naruto lari secepat kilat.

skip time  
'Pertama sekolah telat, huhft' batin Naruto sambil berlari menuju sekolah.  
'BRUKK'  
"Bisa lihat gak" marah Sakura pada Naruto.  
"Cantik" seru Naruto.  
"Apa yang kau bicarakan" tanya Sakura sambil mengambil barang bawaannya yang jatuh berserakan, dari Hp, bedak, tisu, roll-an, lipstik, majalah, kotak kecil pernak-pernik, kotak bekal, sebatang pensil yang ukurannya sah tidak dianggap layak pakai, dan selembar kertas yang sudah tidak rapi.  
Naruto cengo melihat barang bawaan gadis yang belum ia kenal sama sekali.  
"Bukannya bantuin, malah diem" ejek Sakura.  
"Oh, maaf" Naruto pun bergegas membantu Sakura.  
"Nanti hati-hati kalau jalan" komando Sakura.  
"Iy...iya" angguk Naruto.  
"ayo cepat, nanti telat" komando Sakura lagi sambil menarik Naruto.  
Naruto hanya pasrah tepatnya bahagia, diperjalanan sambil Naruto hanya membayangkan mereka bisa bersama selamanya.  
'JDENG' Naruto menabrak tiang listrik.  
"Sudah ku bilang, liat-liat dong" amarah Sakura kembali mengoar.  
"ma...maaf" hanya itu yang bisa Naruto katakan.

skip time  
"Perhatian-perhatian hari ini kalian semua akan dibagi kelas jadi dimohon untuk segera memasuki aula" Shizune memberikan informasi dengan lembut.  
Diluar semua murid malah tidak memperhatikan, malah asyik bercanda.  
"Perhatian-perhatian hari ini kalian semua akan dibagi kelas jadi dimohon untuk segera memasuki aula" ulang Shizune ke 3 kalinya.  
"BISAKAH KALIAN MENDENGARKU, JIKA MASIH INGIN HIDUP, CEPAT KE AULAA" teriak hardcore Shizune.  
Dalam hitungan 1 detik semua murid tahun ajaran baru segera masuk ke aula.  
"Ehem...terima kasih" lanjut Shizune.

"Ok so thanks banget buat guru Shizune yang udah bikin all children ajaran new stay di aula ini" pengumuman Hokage 3 dengan alai ala wendy cagur.  
'Inikah kepala sekolah untuk ajaran baru tahun ini' batin Ino.  
"Menjijikan" ketus Sakura.  
'WTF' batin Gaara.

"So gue langsung aja, yang masuk kelas A 15 orang, yaitu ANDI, EBOT, NENGSIH, ENDANG, MAEMUNAH, JOKO, BEKSU, DEDI, DEMIA, DEWEQ, SUTISNA, MATINAH, NENG METI, MUTIN, dan SIWON" tutur Hokage 3.  
"Wah yang terakhir namanya bagus, pasti orangnya..." henti Ino ketika melihat anak bernama Siwon lewat.  
"Jelek, beda dengan namanya" sambung Ino.

"Lanjut di kelas B, SASUKE, ROCK LEE, TEN-TEN, KANKURO, KIBA, SHINO, SAKURA, TEMARI, HINATA, SHIKAMARU, CHOUJI, GAARA, NEJI, INO, dan NARUTO" timpa Hokage 3.

Semua yang dipanggil langsung kedepan.  
"Ikuti saya" Komando Tsunade pada ke-15 member kelas B.

"Ini kelas kalian, saya wali kelas kalian, kalian harus menaati peraturan, yang saya buat khusus untuk kalian" seru Tsunade didepan kelas B.  
"4 kali" bisik Kiba pada Chouji.  
"1 kalimat 4 'kalian', guru Tsunade mungkin kalianlovers" bisik Chouji membalas Kiba.

'JDER' tumbuh gunung dikepala Kiba dan Chouji.  
"Peraturan pertama, jangan berbisik saat saya sedang bicara" timpa Tsunade.

Semua menelan ludah mendengar perkataan wali kelas mereka.

Dan mereka berdoa dalam hati, semoga ini nenek cepet mati.

**Akankah nasib anak kelas B bertahan ?****  
****Deng...Deng...Deng****  
****TBC :D****  
****jangan lupa REVIEW !**


	2. Chapter 2

**^^Daily life in konoha school chapter 2^^**

**Cast : Naruto dkk.**

**LETS READ !**

"Ok fine kita lanjut, tadi peraturan awal sudah saya beritahu, so you rambut like duren, coba repeat my speak" komando Tsunade sambil melihat Naruto yang sedang asyik ngupil.

"Maksud nenek, aku" dengan polos tepatnya bodoh naruto menjawab.

'Kretektek' suara jari Tsunade dikepal.

"SIAPA LAGI EMANGNYA YANG HAVE HAIR LIKE DUREN, JUST YOU BODOH" aungan Tsunade.

'JDERR..PLAK' suara pukulan mantap mendarat(?) tepat dikepala Naruto.

'WTF ! ini wali kelas -ter-aneh sekali ' batin Neji.

"peraturan ke-2, jangan panggil aku nenek" tutur Tsunade sambil mengeluarkan hujan lokal(?).

Malang nasib Shikamaru yang ada dihadapan Tsunade, karena kena gratis hujan lokal dari wali kelasnya.

"Sudah cepat kalian masuk kelas, entar ada guru yang masuk buat perkenalan pelajaran" lanjut Tsunade sambil mendorong ke-15 penghuni kelas dengan mudahnya.

Alhasil,

'BRAK'

'DRAK'

' kau'

'JDER'

ke-15 member(?) jatuh tak berperi-elit-an, hanya Choujilah yang bernafas lega, karena dia jatuh paling atas.

Naas untuk Rock lee, Shino, dan Kankuro yang berada paling bawah.

3 menit kemudian...

Mereka pun segera berdiri...

membersihkan diri...

sambil iri...

melihat Chouji...

yang unjuk gigi...

karena dia tidak mati...

tertindas beban berat seperti beban sendiri...

"Kau malah tertawa, tidak sadar diri" ketus Kiba.

"hehe...kan gak direncanain sebelumnya, jadi gue yang diatas" tawa Chouji puas.

'BLETAK' pukulan Kiba mendarat di dahi Chouji.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan dibahas" komando Shikamaru dengan semangat Diskon 90%(?).

"Ayo disini Sakura" ajak Ino memilih bangku.

"Oh, iya" jawab Sakura singkat, padat dan jelas serta berbumbu oh(?).

skip time

Naruto duduk bareng Kiba, Chouji duduk bareng Shikamaru, Shino duduk bareng Neji, Rock lee duduk bareng Kankuro, Gaara duduk bareng Sasuke, Sakura duduk bareng Ino, Hinata duduk bareng Ten-ten, sedangkan Temari duduk sama setan #plakk maksudnya butiran debu(?).

'TOK...TOK, SELAMAT PAGI ANAK-HARAM' teriak Guru Gai dari arah luar.

'WTF' batin semua murid.

"Hahaha, cuman bercanda kok" lanjut guru Gai pada semua.

"Haha...gak lucu" ejek Shikamaru sambil nyari kutu di kepala Chouji.

'Bocah gendeng, berani pada guru sendiri' balas Gai dengan lirikan tajam setajam bedog ke arah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru balik melirik dengan tatapan seriusnya, hingga menimbulkan semburan petir beradu dengan guru Gai *kayak yang ditv-tv.

Dengan alasan hp belum dicash (charger), Sakura pun dengan enteng(?) nge-cash di semburan listrik dari mata Shikamaru dan guru Gai #gubrak.

-Inilah negeri ninja, hal biasa bisa jadi luar biasa-.

10 menit kemudian...

"Ah bateraiku udah penuh" seru Sakura.

"Wah bisa sambil catokan dikelas" sambung Ino.

"yah, chanel Indonesia-nya rusak" keluh Naruto yang kekeh asik nonton spotlite.

"padahal bagian zodiak gue" timpa Neji kesal.

"wah tadi bagus bagian info makanan ala Sunda" tutur Chouji.

Karena kesal, akhirnya guru Kakashi yang asyik nongkrong tepatnya gak bisa lewat karena dari tadi guru Gai sedang asyik mengeluarkan seuntas listrik melawan calon muridnya sendiri dan berdiam diri sambil nungging depan pintu pun didorong dengan sepenuh cinta sampai tepat nyungsep di pojokan *itu sepenuh cinta? Gimana sepenuh tenaga? .

Akhirnya adegan tak logis itu pun berhenti.

Dari luar, masuklah Kakashi, Asuma, Iruka, Yamato, Ebisu, Orochimaru kedalam kelas dengan cool serta iringan lagu pernikahan #plak dihajar readers, maksudnya lagu ' dari SuJu'.

'Kenapa hatiku cenat-cenut tiap ada kamu' batin Sakura.

"Ahh..smash" teriak Ten-ten kegilaan *ceileh Ten-ten smashblast.

Semua cengo natap Ten-ten.

"Kenapa harus smash" ketus Orochimaru #dibakar smashblast.

"Emang mau apa" tanya Ten-ten lesu.

"Kita kan 7 icons" jawab Orochimaru sambil berpose playboy.

Mendadak semua murid kejang-kejang sampai mulut mereka ngeluarin busa, kecuali Chouji yang ngeluarin mie goreng, baso, kankung, dan friend chiken(?).

"Sudah serius, kita langsung perkenalan" komando Kakashi.

"Saya Kakashi guru fisika, yang ini Gai guru IPS, ini Asuma guru olahraga, Iruka guru matematika, Ebisu guru bahasa inggris, Orochimaru guru IPA, Yamato guru teori jurus, dan nanti ada guru Shizune guru teknologi, dan terakhir Kurenai guru kesenian yang saat ini ada dirumah guru Asuma" jelas Kakashi.

Semua murid cengo.

"Kenapa kau harus beri tahu, kalau Kurenai ada dirumahku dasar masker wajah" ejek Asuma sambil berbisik.

"apa kau bilang mulut rokok, sudah tau tak disengaja" balas Kakashi sambil berbisik.

Semua murid makin nganga(?) liat guru-gurunya, bahkan Shino berhasil mengeluarkan beberapa biji serangga dari mulutnya.

'OMG inikah guru terbaik disini, apa aku salah masuk kelas' batin semua murid.

"Langsung pengenalan ya, dimulai dari ujung sana, facebooknya juga" perintah Kakashi.

"Nama saya Ten-ten, fb saya Tenten smashblast" jawab Ten-ten tenang.

"Nama saya Hyuga Hinata, fb saya Hinata ELF" sahut Hinata.

"Nama saya Rock lee, fb saya Lee'genda Konoha" sahut Rock lee.

"Nama saya Kankuro, fb saya PuppetMASTER" tutur Kankuro.

"Nama saya Temari, fb saya Temari not alay, o diganti pake nol, a di alay juga diganti pake angka empat" jawab Temari sinkat.

'Katanya gak alay' batin Yamato.

"Nama saya Naruto, fb saya Naruto Musang" singkat Naruto.

"Nama saya Kiba, fb saya Kapten Inuzuka" timpal Kiba.

"Nama saya Sakura, fb saya Sakura suka bunga mawar pokoknya Cantik Unyu Terbaik End" jawab Sakura.

'Facebook atau diary, itu nama panjang bener' batin Orochimaru.

"Kalau kepanjangan langsung aja cari pake email Sakura_ra " lanjut Sakura seperti bisa membaca pikiran Orochimaru.

"Nama saya Ino, fb saya Flower Ino" sahut Ino.

"Nama saya Shikamaru, fb saya Otak konoha" tutur Shikamaru.

"Nama saya Chouji, fb saya Chouji fatloss" jawab Chouji.

'FATLOSS, sepertinya tak akan bisa langsing itu bocah' batin Iruka.

"Nama saya Shino, fb saya insectMan" jelas Shino.

"Nama saya Neji, fb saya NejiSholeh(?)"

'Sholeh dimana' batin Ebisu.

"Nama saya Sasuke, fb saya Black EyeSasuke" timpa Sasuke.

"Nama saya Gaara, fb saya SandGaara" Gaara mengakhiri.

"Yah... Perkenalan sudah, saya beritahu besok untuk jadwalnya, sekarang kalian bisa pulang" tutur Kakashi.

'HOREEEEEE...' teriak semua murid.

Semua murid kelas B pun meninggalkan kelas dalam hitungan 3 detik, Semua guru cengo.

"Wow, sepertinya untuk pelajaran olahraga khususnya lari maraton, pasti mereka semua jadi juara" spontan Asuma.

^ Apakah besok lebih baik bagi kelas B ^

**-TBC-**

**ditunggu reviewnya !**

**- buat silent readers, segera taubatlah...**

**setidaknya kalian bisa ngasih senyum doang direview.**

**#promosi : baca 'AKIBAT GANGGU NARUTO' distories Autor ya !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Daily life in konoha chap 3  
cast : Naruto and friends**

**********Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**"kalau ada typo's or yang lain-lain, saya hanya bisa berkata I'M SORY"**

**-gak banyak omong, langsung saja, Hajar-**

**-Naruto POV-**

'Hahaha, sekarang aku tidak terlambat, keajaiban sekali,' batin Naruto.

"Terima kasih ya, karenamu aku jadi bisa bangun pagi," seruku pada milikku sendiri(?).

**~flashback~**

'Ehm...' batinku setelah bangun tidur.

Ku rapihkan tempat tidurku...

5 detik

10 detik

20 detik

30 detik

'kok basah' batinku aneh.

"Perasaan, malam tadi gak hujan ah, kenapa ranjangku basah," tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

"Bau apa ini," lanjutku.

"ARGHHHH," teriakku membahana.

"TIDAAAAAAK," Lanjutku.

'BRUG...TAK...TAK' Nenek Chiyo menghampiri kamar Naruto.

"Ada apa kau ini," tanyanya sambil nongol.

Dengan cepatku menutupi bekas kencingku dengan selimut.

"Eng...gak, nek," jawabku terbata-bata.

"Ini masih jam empat subuh, kau sudah main(?) teriak-teriak," marahnya padaku.

"Maaf Nek, cuman mimpi buruk saja," kucoba mencari alasan.

4 detik

3 detik

2 detik

1 detik

"OH~ ... Tunggu dulu, ini bau amis apa," tanyanya sambil mendengus(?) kesana kemari.

'Apa ini bau ketiakku' batin Nenek Chiyo.

"Eng...gak tau Nek," jawabku, berbohong.

'Moga Nenek tidak tahu' kuberdoa dalam hati.

"KAU NGOMPOL NARUTO," teriaknya sambil melotot seram seperti zombie yang akan makan mangsanya.

"Iy...iya Nek, tapi cuman sedikit ko," timpaku meyakinkan.

"DASAR KAU INI, KAU SUDAH BESAR, cepat mandi sana !" perintahnya.

"Baik Nek," Jawabku lemas

**~End Flasback~**

Jika ada yang bertanya, siapakah Nenek itu ... Jawabanya Nenek angkatku, nama aslinya Nenek Chiyo, itu yang biasa ku dengar, ketika aku mulai tinggal disini.

Nenek Chiyo mengurusku mungkin karena kasihan padaku, karena aku terlahir saat orang tuaku meninggal.

Ok, jangan dibahas ... Ini membuatku kembali galau.

Aku tinggal atau bisa dibilang numpang dirumahnya, tapi kalau soal ekonomi ... Tak perlu ditanya, kaya diHarry Potter aku juga diberi warisan yang dibilang bukan cukup jumlahnya, tapi SANGAT BANYAK.

Namun perbedaan aku dan Harry Potter mungkin dari segi terkenalnya, kalau Harry karena kehebatannya, tapi aku... Karena usilku, yuph beda-beda TiPis -Tidak Pisan (sangat tidak=beda jauh)-.

**-NARUTO POV END-**

saat diperjalanan ...

"NARUTO," panggil Kiba.

"Eh, lu Kib, bawa apa tu," tanya Naruto.

"Ini anjing gue, Akamaru namanya," jawab Kiba.

"WAH, mukanya lebih bagus dari pada yang punya," spontan Naruto.

Kiba sweatdrop dan ...

'BLETAK' Kiba berhasil mendaratkan jari-jari lentiknya(?).

"Kau ini, aku cuman bercanda," teriak Naruto kesakitan.

"Haha ... Salah sendiri, ayo Akamaru," ketus Kiba sambil mengajak Akamaru pergi.

"OK FINE," terdengar suara.

5 detik

4 detik

3 detik

2 detik

1 detik

"Anjing lo bisa bicara," tanya Naruto.

"Gak, kalau gue inget-inget lagi ... Memang enggak," tutur Kiba.

Naruto dan Kiba pun mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Diliriknya Akamaru.

Akamaru hanya cengo melihat kelakuan dua orang didepannya.

"GUK," Akamaru bergeming.

'Jadi siapa tadi yang ngomong,' batin Naruto dan Kiba.

"Maaf, tadi aku yang teriak" suara seseorang dari arah depan.

Naruto dan Kiba mulai bergidik ngeri, karena dari tadi jalan yang mereka lalui gak ada orang.

"Nama saya Sai," pemuda itu mengenalkan diri.

"OH~" balas Naruto.

"Namaku Kib...ba, yang ini...Naru..ruto, dan ini anjing...ku Aka...maru, salam kenal," timpa Kiba.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1,

'Bushshsh,' Naruto,Kiba, dan Akamaru lari secepat kilat.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku," tanya Sai.

Tiba-tiba...

"Hei, Sai, apakah kau gila," tanya seorang pemuda berkaca mata.

"Kabuto, wah makin ancur aja tuh muka," seru Sai dengan senyum gak ridha-nya.

"KAU INI," amarah Kabuto.

'BLETAK' kepala Sai tumbuh gunung.

"Kita semua akan ke sekolah, bukan akan pesta Hallowen, ayo cepat ganti, Karin udah nunggu di depan gerbang sekola," penjelasan Kabuto.

"OH~ ya, pantesan tadi orang-orang pada takut," Sai nyengir.

"Dasar aneh, pantes tadi banyak orang bilang ada zombie, ternyata itu kamu..." curhat Kabuto.

"Baju compang-camping, pakai bedak tebel, berserakan saus, kapan kau akan waras," lanjut Kabuto.

"OK, aku akan ganti, tadi aku makan jengkol, eh~ sausnya muncrat," jelas Sai.

"Sana ganti, itu ada WC" perintah Kabuto.

** DISEKOLAH**

"Ih~ , yang tadi asli manusia" tanya Naruto ke tujuh kalinya pada Kiba.

"Apa kau tidak bosan menanyakan itu...Hem, kukira sih itu manusia" jawab Kiba dengan pose berpikir.

'Kaya punya otak aja si Kiba' batin Shikamaru mengejek.

"UNTUK SELURUH PENGHUNI KUBURAN, EH MAKSUDNYA KELAS B, DIMOHON SEGERA SECEPATNYA DAN JANGAN LAMBAT KE LAPANGAN," suara Ino.

"Ayo~ teman-teman," ajak Rock Lee, dengan mata bebinar-binar, yang berhasil membuat semua jijik.

** LAPANGAN**

"OK, fine sekarang we have a new friend, so kalian this is your teman baru," tutur Tsunade.

"So, kalian cepat perkenalkan your self kepada mereka," lanjut Tsunade.

"Nama saya Karin," Karin memperkenalkan diri.

"Bukumukanya" tanya Tsunade.

'Ini guru cacad bangheet,' batin Kabuto.

"Maksudnya Facebook," tanya Karin.

"YA IYA KALI, emang apa lagi," Tsunade lebai.

"Fb saya Karin'a Wanita Ingin Dimengerti" jawab Karin -sok- imut.

"Karena kali," ketus Sakura.

'HEH, DASAR CEWE GILA, BERANINYA' batin Karin.

Karin pun melempar deathglare pada Sakura, karena tak mau kalah Sakura pun membalasnya.

'BZBZT' semburan listrik keluar dari mata Karin dan Sakura.

"Wah, bisa nonton acara kemarin lagi" spontan Naruto.

Beberapa detik kemudian ...

'DASH' pukulan mantap Sakura dan Karin dilontarkan.

'Cantik dan menyeramkan,' batin Neji.

"Sudah, kalian ini, next you," Tsunade bergeming.

"Nama saya Sai, fb saya DrawingMan," seru Sai.

''Dia orang yang tadi pagikan,'' bisik Naruto.

"Benar," jawab Kiba.

"Nama saya Kabuto, fb saya ..." tutur Kabuto menggantungkan omongannya.

Semua bersiap mendengar lanjutan ucapan Kabuto, bahkan Ino sudah bersiap mengetik diFB-nya.

"fb saya... Maaf belum punya," lanjut Kabuto polos.

'GUBRAK' semua jatuh tak elit.

Setelah berdiri dari adegan jatuh berjamaah(?), mereka pun segera bangkit dari jatuh tak elitnya.

"Ok fine, dikelas ini ada aturan," terus Tsunade.

"Lanjut Naruto," lanjut Tsunade.

Naruto hanya cengo dicampur bingung *tepatnya lupa.

"Peraturannya apa," bisik Naruto menanyakan.

'BLAGH,'

"JANGAN BERBISIK DIHADAPANKU" teriak Tsunade.

"Ampun Nek," lirih Naruto.

'Bodoh kau Naruto' batin Sasuke.

'BLEDAK' Naruto dilempar bom oleh Tsunade.

"YANG KE 2 JANGAN PANGGILKU NENEK," teriak Tsunade lagi.

Karena frekuensi teriak Tsunade kencang, Karin pun berhasil tuli selama 10 menit.

"OK, now gue Lady Tsunade akan memberitahu peraturan baru KHS, Pertama... Semua murid akan diasramakan disekolah sampai lulus," tutur Tsunade.

"APA," teriak Hinata langsung pingsan, karena gak bebas teriak-teriak gaje nyanyiin lagu Super Junior dikamarnya seperti biasa.

"TIDAK," teriak Chouji yang yakin 100%, bahwa gak bebas grepe-grepe makanan.

"Itu yang pertama, nanti ada lagi, so... Sekarang kalian bisa pulang, dan langsung kembali tepat tengah malam ini, JANGAN LUPA BAWA PERALATAN PRIBADI, KARENA KALIAN HANYA BOLEH PULANG SEMINGGU SEKALI" lanjut Tsunade.

Karena kasian, Kabuto pun menarik Karin agar menjauh dari Tsunade. *hahaideh ... Prikitiw ... Aha...

**-TBC-**

**~udah minim ide~**

**Pokoknya REVIEW YA !**

**Baca fict ane yang lainnya ya #promosi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Daily life in konoha  
cast : Naruto and friends chap 4**

"kalau ada typo's or yang lain-lain, saya hanya bisa berkata I'M SORY"

-gak banyak omong, langsung saja, Hajar- 

**23.00 KT(?) -Konoha Time-**

"Dinginnya, Brbrbrr~" ucap Naruto mengigil.

"Ayolah, kenapa Chouji lama sekali," keluh Shikamaru.

"katanya dia udah siap dari tadi," tambah Rock lee.

"Bisa-bisa telat nih," ketus Kiba.

Berselang beberapa menit kemudian,

'Srek...srek...srek' suara daun yang terinjak dan tersapu.

Dari kejauhan menampak seseorang yang entah siapa menghampiri Naruto dkk.

"Tung...gu...u, itu ap...pa," tanya Naruto takut sambil sembunyi dibelakang Shikamaru.

"Ayo~, sem...bunyi," ajak Kiba.

Semua mengangguk langsung bersembunyi secepat kilat.

Mereka berempat menelan ludah masing-masing, menandakan ketakutan yang dirasakan, Seiring dengan mendekatnya sesosok penampakan(?) itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian ...

"Eh, kaya orang," tunjuk Rock Lee.

"Ehm, ia juga ..." jawab Kiba berpikir.

"Tunggu," komando Shikamaru.

"Itu Sai," lanjut Shikamaru.

Kiba, Shikmamaru, dan Lee mulai tenang.

"Assalamualaikum, gimana kabarnya, napa kalian disini," tanya Sai bodoh *lebih tepatnya tak penting.

"Kita sedang menunggu Choji," jawab Rock Lee.

"Tujuan kita sama, untuk ke sekolah Sai," lanjut Shikamaru.

"WHAHA, maaf aku lupa," balas Sai.

Beberapa menit kemudian ...

"Maaf aku agak telat," ucap Choji.

'agak ? Ni anak gak nyadar,' batin Shikamaru.

"Loh kok gak ada Naruto," tanya Naruto celingak-celinguk.

"Tadi ada disin~" tunjuk Kiba ke arah pohon toge#plak *dipub-in akamaru* maksudnya pohon dibelakangnya.

Semua cengo menatap arah jari Kiba, dilihatnya Naruto yang gemeteran, basah kuyup penuh keringat.

"Kau baik-baik saja," tanya Sai cemas.

10 detik

15 detik, semua cengo.

20 detik, mencoba berpikir.

"WHAHAHAHA," Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Lee ngakak ketawa puas melihat Naruto saat ini.

'PLAKK' pukul Lee ke Chouji yang dari tadi cuman diam -cengo tepatnya-.

Chouji jadi ikut tertawa. *autor : dasar lola (loading lama) #digiles Chouji.

"Kenapa tertawa," tanya Sai linglung

"Apa kau tidak melihat," tanya Kiba sambil menunjuk arah celana Naruto.

5 detik ...

4 detik ...

3 detik ...

2 detik ...

1 detik ...

"WHAHAHAHA, KAU KENCING DICELANA," tawa Sai membelah kesunyian malam.

Semua warga disekitar bangun, terlihat dari lampu kamar yang menyala.

"WOY BERISIK, INI TENGAH MALAM," teriak Bapak-bapak (Jiraiya) dari arah pojok gang.

Dengan jurus tenaga dalam(?), mereka semua (Naruto dkk) lari secepat kilat,

'Buwshhh'.

** DISEKOLA**

"Ayolah~ jangan beri tahu yang lain," pinta Naruto sesudah mengganti dan membuang(?) pakaiannya.

"Tidak semudah itu, Na..RU..to," jawab Kiba lebai.

"Aku tak habis pikir, ternyata kau penakut tingkat akut, naruto." ketus Shikamaru.

"Tidak," bantah Naruto cepat.

"Terus apa? Memalukan," tanya Chouji yang berhasil membuat otak kerdil Naruto bekerja #JDER *dirasengan Naruto*.

'Hhm~' hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto selama 20 menit.

"Sebetulnya waktu sembunyi, aku sedang menahan kencing. Tapi saat kita baru menyadari itu Sai bukannya hantu, aku sudah terlanjur tak bisa menahan," jawab Naruto enteng.

"Untuk berbohong pun, kau membutuhkan 20 menit lebih 47 detik, dasar bodoh." ejek Shikamaru sarkasme.

"Enggak, itu benar~ jadi jangan diberi tahu ya," pinta Naruto *lagi.

"Jangan diberi tahu, padahal aku sudah buat statusnya tadi di Fb," tutur Sai rata tanpa ekspresi seupil(?) pun.

''WAHHHHH, SAI... Apa yang kau lakukan'' teriak Naruto.

"Tulis status doang," balas Sai dingin.

"CEPAT HAPUSS," pinta Naruto.

"Wani piro," goda Sai.

"Ayolah Sai~, tolonglah," Naruto memelas.

"Nih, sebagai gantinya." Naruto menyerahkan headset barunya pada Sai.

"OK, Deal," lanjut Sai cepat.

"BTW tadi udah ada yang nge-Like atau ngoment," tanya Naruto.

"Belum," jawab Sai sambil memakaikan headset baru pemberian Naruto.

"Thank's God," Naruto sujud-sujud lebai.

"Maksudnya, dari tadi pun belum ku-update, cuman baru kepikiran saja. Tapi, thank's ya udah ngasih headset ini, itung-itung ini ganti buat tutup mulut," ketus Sai enteng, sambil meninggalkan yang lain.

Naruto hanya diam terpaku, tepatnya shock.

'Ehem,' dehem Rock Lee.

Naruto segera membalikan badan dengan slow motion dan diiringi rasa horor yang dalam ketika akan melihat temanya yang lain.

Dilihatnya Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji, dan Kiba yang sedang senyum GaJe.

Hanya bunyi menelan ludah yang saat ini ia pikirkan.

"Sai sudah, sekarang tinggal kami berempat yang akan menagih uang suap darimu Naruto, jadi tunggu saja," ucap Shikamaru puas.

"Tunggu saja Naruto, ayo sekarang kita masuk, sudah pada kumpul diaula," nasehat Chouji sembari menepuk bahu Naruto, dan segera pergi bersama yamg lainnya, meninggalkan Naruto.

'Oh Tuhan~, dosa apa yang hamba buat, hingga hamba-mu yang ganteng bin sekseh ini terkena musibah' narsis dan keluh Naruto.

**-TBC-**

**Ngelap ingus #plakk.**

**REVIEW YA !**

**Mw nanya, ini bagusnya lanjut beda judul / tetep 1 judul ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Daily life in konoha  
cast : Naruto and friends chap 5**

"kalau ada typo's or yang lain-lain, saya hanya bisa berkata I'M SORY"

-gak banyak omong, langsung saja, Hajar- 

** Aula**

"UNTUK KALIAN YANG MERASA KELAS B, COME HERE," teriak Tsunade.

Semua a.k.a anak kelas B mendekat, merapatkan diri pada bagian khusus kelasnya.

"Yuph, kalian sudah kumpul semua." tanya Tsunade singkat.

"Sudah," jawab beberapa murid, dan yang lainnya acuh.

"OK fine, kalian sudah kumpul semua disini. Kita lanjut, ini adalah daftar aturan diasrama kalian berdasarkan letak kamar," cibir Tsunade sambil membagikan kertas daftar pengetahuan tentang asrama.

"Kalian cewe-cewe tidur barengan dilantai 4," lanjut Tsunade setelah selesai membagikan kertas daftarnya.

Mereka pun dengan sigap membaca peraturan yang diberikan.

"Dilantai 3, Gaara, Kabuto, Chouji, dan Shino, ini kunci kamar kalian," ucap Tsunade kembali sambil menyodorkan kunci.

Dengan cepat Gaara mengambil kuncinya.

"Tunggu, kalian jangan pergi dulu, tunggu disini. Ada peraturan tambahan yang akan ku sampaikan pada kalian semua." lanjut Tsunade ketika melihat Gaara, Chouji, Kabuto, dan Shino akan pergi.

"Untuk selanjutnya, Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Temari, Hinata, dan Karin. Ini kuncinya," lanjut Tsunade.

"Next, Kankuro, Sai, Rock Lee, dan Neji, ini kuncinya dilantai 2." lanjut Tsunade *lagi.

"Dan kalian sisanya, dilantai paling atas lantai 5," tunjuk Tsunade memberikan kunci kamar.

**-SKIP TIME-**

** Kamar B lantai 3**

"CHOUJI... Apa ini," tunjuk Kabuto.

"Itu persediaan punyaku," jawab Chouji sambil menguyah kripik-nya.

"Kalau ini persediaan seminggu, janganlah kau simpan dilemariku," terka Kabuto.

"Tenang, itu buat sekarang aja kok, entar aku habisin," balas Chouji kembali.

Shino, Gaara, dan Kabuto cengo melihat jumlah kripik jumbo yang memenuhi lemari dan tepatnya jatah sehari Chouji.

'pantas saja,' batin Shino, Gaara, dan Kabuto bersamaan.

** Kamar B lantai 4**

"Yah, Hinata. Kau menyembunyikan apa, hayo... Kaset apa itu," tanya Ino memaksa.

"Bu... kan apa-ap... pa, ini cuman kaset lagu-lagu biasa," jawab Hinata terbata.

'kaset SuJuku... AWAS KAU HANABI, AKAN KU BALAS PERBUATANMU.' batin Hinata amarah.

** Kamar B Lantai 2**

"HEI, LEE," panggil Kankuro.

"Opo," jawab Rock Lee singkat.

"Ini barang bawaanmu, cepat kau benahi, dan jangan menyimpannya disini," ungkap Kankuro.

** Kamar B lantai 5**

"Mwo, sudah cape naik ke lantai 5. Sudah langsung harus beres-beres," keluh Kiba dan Shikamaru bersamaan ketika membuka kamar.

"aku disini," pinta Kiba langsung merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Terserah saja," balas Naruto.

"Saatnya kau keluar," bisik Kiba pada anjingnya a.k.a Akamaru.

"GUK... Guk... Guk" hanya itu jawaban dari Akamaru *namanya juga hewan*.

"Woh, ternyata kau membawanya," tanya Sasuke mendekati Kiba.

Yang ditanya hanya cengo.

"Hei, Kiba aku sedang tanya padamu," tanya Sasuke kembali.

"Lihat tuh," bisik Kiba sambil mendorong wajah Sasuke.

Semua cengo dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini.

Naruto mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya, dari jimat-jimat, buku pengusir hantu, berbagai gelang yang dijamin buat ngusir hantu menurutnya.

"Naruto... Kau baik-baik saja," ketus Shikamaru reflek.

"Maksudmu," tanya Naruto datar.

"Lupakan," ucap Sasuke, Kiba, dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

** Hinata home**.

"Wkwkwk, pasti kakak akan malu," tawa Hanabi mengeruak.

'Teman-temannya akan menertawainya karena bawa kaset Shaun the sheep, Dora, dan Power Ranger. Wkwkwk' batin Hanabi lanjut.

**-SKIP TIME-*again**

** Kelas B lantai 3**

"Lee, cepat lepaskan. Apa kau gila," amuk Kankuro.

"Aku nge-fans sama ini orang, kalian tahukan. Bruce Lee, Rock Lee," jawab Lee menggebu-gebu #LEBAI.

"Kau bisa nge-fans, TAPI... Kalau kau harus menempel semua posternya disemua sudut dan dinding kamar itu KETERLALUAN," amarah Neji.

"CEPAT COPOT, BAHKAN KAU MENEMPELNYA DIVENTILASI UDARA," amuk Kankuro yang sudah engap.

"Sabar... Sabar," ucap Sai menenangkan kedua temannya yang lain.

"TIDAK ADA KATA SABAR," cibir Neji dan Kankuro bersamaan.

Sai hanya bengong.

"Hehehe... Aku cabut," ungkap Rock Lee agak ketakutan.

**^^END for this Chap^^**

**kerasa gak humornya ?**

**REVIEW YA !**


End file.
